Pheromenalia Superior
by Hane no Aozora
Summary: Akhirnya selesai, AizenIchi, ga jelas, ga ada yang mati, ga banyak pairing yang muncul, nanggung antara serius dan humor. Don't like, don't read, don't flame :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Arrested**

Dia tersenyum simpul. Meskipun tidak kelihatan tersenyum, tapi dia sedang tersenyum. Bibirnya tertarik ke kiri dan ke kanan di balik kumisnya yang merimba itu. Dia menggenggam tongkatnya santai di tangan kanannya.

Akhirnya, datang juga hari ini setelah ribuan tahun ia menanti.

^o^

"Kelamaan di dalam gigai bikin sense-mu jadi tumpul ya, Rukia," kata satu suara yang dikenalnya. Rukia berbalik, lalu kedua matanya melebar, horor. Satu orang dengan alis aneh yang menyambung dengan tato dan mengenakan kacamata renang super gaya, rambut merah terangnya yang seperti dilumuri ion Stronsium dikuncir buntut kuda, jongkok di atas tiang listrik. Ngapain coba di atas tiang listrik??? Satu orang lagi berwajah kalem, kejutekan membuat tampangnya nampak makin tampan, berdiri santai dua puluh meter dari tiang listrik yang digelantungi monyet berambut merah. Dia nggak mau deket-deket si tampang-monyet karena takut dikira temannya. Pasti nurunin martabat banget tuh. Apalagi dia pakai kenseikan, tanda keluarga bangsawan, di kepalanya.

"R-R-Renji," Rukia tergagap. "Dan Nii-sama."

"Namaku Renji, R-nya satu aja," jawab Renji ngebojeg.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Renji tertawa bengis. "Kenapa? Ya buat nangkep elo lah, kriminal nomor satu!"

"Cepetan dong Renji, gue belom selesai creambath nih tadi pas disuruh ke sini," cowok keren dua puluh meter dari tiang listrik nyeletuk. Mukanya merajuk. "Rambut gue bisa jemet-jemet ga enak kalo ga di-creambath sehari tiga kali!"

"Oke Bos," kata Renji. Dia melompat ke depan, lalu, tanpa Rukia sadari, pedangnya sudah menempel di sebelah arteri Rukia. "Mana si manusia oranye yang sudah mencuri kekuatanmu, Rukia?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ga usah belagak pilon deh. Itu, si anak yang kepalanya oranye!! Yang matanya segitiga," kata Renji nggak sabar. Dia yakin Yamamoto-soutaicho pernah nyebutin nama tuh anak oranye pas tadi dia disuruh menghadap, cuman karena anak itu tampangnya sedikit lebih cakep dari dia, dia males ngapal namanya. Renji nggak mengakui siapa pun yang lebih tinggi darinya dalam hal apa pun kecuali kapten yang sangat disayanginya, yang selalu berdiri jauh-jauh darinya.

"Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, Renji, duh. Please deh," si cowok ganteng memutar bola mata. "Buruan dong, paksa ngomong aja."

"Apa hubungannya Ichigo dengan semua ini?" tanya Rukia dengan suara gemetar. Dia harus bisa melindungi manusia sok tau itu.

"Karena dia sudah mengambil kekuatanmu, Rukia! Itu tindakan kriminal tak termaafkan. Dan kamu, yang sudah mengizinkan seorang manusia mengambil kekuatan shinigamimu, juga harus dihukum seberat-beratnya sesuai dengan Pasal 2009 KUHP versi Soul Society."

"Ichigo nggak ada hubungannya. Aku yang memberinya kekuatan shinigami, aku memaksanya. Dia tidak bersalah."

"Tapi tetep aja dia pake itu kekuatan shinigaminya, adikku sayang," kata si cowok ganteng. "Menurut undang-undang dasar Soul Society, cuma jiwa yang punya reiatsu yang bisa jadi shinigami, dan yang dimaksud dengan jiwa adalah arwah para manusia yang sudah meninggal. Tapi Kurosaki Ichigo masih hidup, statusnya masih manusia, jadi dia nggak boleh punya kekuatan shinigami."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan membawanya ke Soul Society?" tanya Rukia. "Dia kan masih manusia, gimana caranya ke Soul Society?" Sebenernya dia yakin si tukang obat Urahara itu tau cara masukin manusia ke dunia arwah, si tukang obat itu ternyata orang yang cukup hebat. Dalam hati dia berdoa sungguh-sungguh semoga kakaknya dan si tampang-monyet ini nggak tau soal Urahara Kisuke.

"Hah. Itu urusan gampang. Kapten Kurotsuchi udah ngasih alat yang bikin kita bisa bawa manusia ke Soul Society," kata Byakuya, mengeluarkan sebiji alat yang mirip lampu senter dengan susah payah dari lengan bajunya. "Setelah itu, kita akan melepaskan rohnya dari badannya secara permanen menggunakan Soukyoku. Dengan begitu dia bakalan jadi shinigami yang legal."

Mata Rukia membesar. "Tapi Soukyoku itu punya kekuatan setara dengan satu juta shinigami! Roh Ichigo bakalan menguap tak bersisa kalau metode itu digunakan. Eksistensinya akan terhapus selamanya!!!"

"Ya ampun Rukia, adikku," kata Byakuya, mengibaskan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Maklum, tadi buru-buru, jadi pake kenseikannya nggak bener. "Kamu tuh selama di akademi belajar nggak sih? Buat apa ada transformator step down? Kita kan bisa ngecilin tegangannya, jadi rohnya si Kurosaki itu nggak bakal menghilang! Tapi yah butuh tegangan besar juga sih buat menghancurkan badannya, jadi pasti rohnya bakal sekarat karena kesetrum besar-besaran."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membawa kalian kepada Ichigo," kata Rukia keukeuh. Semua ini salahnya, bukan salah Ichigo. Ichigo nggak boleh terkena imbasnya.

"Keras kepala!" bentak Renji.

"Kalau begitu, Rukia," kata Byakuya mistis, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, dan pisaunya mendadak menghilang! Digantikan oleh seribu keping kelopak sakura bersisi tajam yang melayang di sekitar Rukia, mengancam.

"Kapten!!" Renji berseru shock, tidak menyangka kaptennya akan sesadis ini. Dia emang ditugaskan menangkap Rukia, tapi dia nggak sampai hati membiarkan sahabat dekatnya itu luka parah.

Keragu-raguan Renji dimanfaatkan Rukia untuk melompat muncur dan kabur. Renji terkesiap. Dia segera merelease zanpakutonya, agar bisa menangkap Rukia segera. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukan itu, kepingan pedang Byakuya telah menyayat-nyayat tubuh Rukia, membuatnya bersimbah darah dalam waktu kurang dari sepersekian detik seperti mantra Sectumsempra. Rukia melayang di udara sebentar, lalu tubuhnya menukik cepat ke tanah.

"RUKIAAA!!!" teriak Renji, horor banget melihat temannya yang udah kayak sodara itu tak sadarkan diri, dengan darah terus-terusan keluar. Dia baru akan menangkap tubuh Rukia yang lunglai saat tiba-tiba sesosok manusia berambut oranye datang dan memposisikan dirinya untuk menangkap Rukia. Anak itu segera saja berlumuran darah.

"I... chi... go...," Rukia membuka mata, megap-megap. "Bod... doh... kena... pa... kamu... da... tanggggg...???"

"Karena gue khawatir, goblok! Lo tiba-tiba ngasi surat kayak dying message gitu. Gue nggak bisa nggak nyariin lo lah, mana malem-malem gini, lagi!" bentak Ichigo sambil menaruh Rukia ke tanah. "Di gang banyak preman tau, kalo mau keluar malem-malem lo harusnya minta ditemenin gue. Liat, kan gini jadinya!"

"La... ri... Ichigo.... Me... re... ka... bukan... tanding... an... mu...." Lalu mata Rukia tertutup.

"RUKIAAA!!!" Ichigo berteriak seperti si tampang-monyet barusan.

"KAUUUU!!!" Renji berseru marah. "Karena menyuruhmu lari, Rukia menggunakan sisa energinya dan sekarang dia jadi makin parah! Tanggung jawab, mata segitiga brengsekkk! Hoero, Zabimaru!!!"

Clang! Ichigo menangkis serangan Zabimaru pertama. Pedang ular itu mundur lalu maju lagi, lebih cepat. Ichigo belum sempat menyesuaikan diri. Dia baru akan memasukkan pil gikongan ke mulutnya untuk berubah jadi shinigami saat Zabimaru tinggal lima senti dari hidungnya. Dia memejamkan mata, bersiap menghadapi rasa sakit yang badaniah dari serangan seorang Dewa Kematian.

Namun rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang.

"Jangan lukai dia, Renji," kata Byakuya, mendadak suaranya berubah jadi formal dan serius, nggak lebay kayak sebelumnya.

Ichigo membuka mata. Beberapa benda berwarna pink menahan laju pedang Renji. Ichigo termundur, kaget.

"Kapten!! Apa maksudmu? Dia penyebab Rukia jadi begitu!!!"

"Cukup, Renji. Kapten Yamamoto bilang kita harus membawanya ke Soul Society untuk diekstrak. Dia tidak boleh dilukai sebelum itu!"

"Tapi kau sudah melukai Rukia, adikmu sendiri, Kapten!!!"

"Ordernya berbeda! Kita bahkan bisa membunuh adikku yang tidak berguna itu di sini saat ini juga. Tapi si bocah ini tidak boleh diapa-apakan."

"Lo pikir gue mau ngikut gitu aja?" seru Ichigo. "Enak aja." Dia merogoh ke saku celananya, mencari si gikongan. Lho kok nggak ada? Kemana itu pil ? Mampus!!! Pilnya kan ada di dalam boneka singa, tadi buru-buru keluar rumah jadinya lupa ngambil pil sial itu!!! Bakamono daaaa!!! Ichigo memegang kepalanya kayak orang migrain.

Srett... tiba-tiba Byakuya udah ada di belakangnya, bersiap memborgol tangannya. Ichigo menghindar, tapi nggak cukup cepat. Byakuya main curang dengan menggunakan shunpo-nya yang warisan dari Shunshin Yoruichi. Dia berhasil menangkap satu tangan Ichigo. Ichigo menarik napas kaget. Dia menarik tangannya, tapi di belakangnya Renji menangkap tangannya yang lain.

"Oi!!" dia membentak. Tapi percuma. Lebih cepat dari 40yard-nya Kobayakawa Sena, yang konon secepat cahaya, Byakuya mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Ichigo dengan simpul mati.

"Ichigo!!" teriak satu suara tiba-tiba. Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya menoleh. Cowok kurus berkacamata muncul dari ujung jalan. Makin dekat, orang itu makin melotot. "Kuchiki-san!!"

"Pergi, Ishida!" seru Ichigo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada teman-temanku?!!!" tuntut Ishida sambil bersiap mengambil posisi memanah.

"Beresin dia, Renji. Dan cepetan."

"Nggak! Ishida-mppfff!!!" seru Ichigo, tapi keburu dibekap Byakuya.

Ishida, seperti di kisah aslinya, cuma bertahan selama beberapa serangan. Akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur terkena serangan bertubi-tubi Zabimarunya Renji. Setelah itu, Renji membuka portal menuju Soul Society dan membawa Rukia di gendongannya, sementara Ichigo memberontak dalam bekapan Byakuya. Ishida, yang masih sadar, menjulurkan lengannya, seolah ingin menarik kembali Ichigo dan Rukia dari tangan para musuh. Namun apa daya, semua sarafnya sudah dilumpuhkan. Saat pintu menuju Soul Society menghilang, kesadarannya pun hilang.

^o^

"Jadi si Byakuya sudah pulang dan membawa si manusia-shinigami itu ke penjara di divisinya?" seru Aizen kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hinamori. "Ke sana yuk, aku pingin liat kayak apa si bocah yang katanya kuat banget itu."

"Baik, Kapten," angguk Hinamori. "Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kantor divisi mereka."

"Kamu udah liat si kriminal itu, Hinamori-kun?"

"Belum, Kapten. Tapi kata Kira-kun dia lumayan cakep."

"Cakep mana sama Hitsugaya-kun?" Wajah Hinamori merona. Aizen tersenyum lembut. "Cepetan, Hinamori-kun. Sebelum penjara itu keburu penuh sama pengunjung. Ntar nggak bisa liat si bocah itu kayak apa."

Dan bener aja, pas mereka nyampe di gedung Divisi 6, shinigami-shinigami udah pada ngantri buanyak banget, antriannya sampai nguler di luar ruangan Divisi 6 kayak antrian Niagara-gara pas liburan.

"Aduh penuh banget sih parah nih," gerutu Rangiku yang antri paling belakang. "Kapten, Kapten masuk duluan dong terus minta izin khusus. Kapten kan kapten," katanya pada bocah seukuran anak sepuluh tahun di sebelahnya.

"Ogah," gerutu Hitsugaya.

"Hei Shiro-chan," sapa Hinamori. "Mau liat tawanannya Kapten Byakuya?"

"Yang bener aja. Si Matsumoto nih. Kalo nggak aku temenin dia pasti bikin kacau."

Hinamori dan Aizen sweatdrop.

Antrian pun makin lama makin pendek, dan setelah sekitar seminggu berkemah di halaman depan Divisi 6, akhirnya Aizen dan Hinamori dapat kesempatan masuk dan melihat si bocah fenomenal itu. Renji, yang dapet giliran piket saat Aizen dan Hinamori masuk, cemberut. Dia menekuk muka sampai kayaknya nggak usah menunduk untuk bisa melihat kakinya, saking dalamnya tampang-monyetnya itu tertekuk.

"Pagi, Aizen-san," sapanya. "Hinamori juga. Nggak nyangka kalian juga pengen liat si Ichigo."

"Hai, Abarai-kun. Iya, Kapten mau liat katanya."

"Cepetan masuk deh, antriannya panjang banget tuh di luar. Padahal udah seminggu," gumam Renji. Dia termangu-mangu menatap ke langit biru di luar.

"Kamu kayaknya bete banget, Abarai-kun. Kenapa?"

"Bukannya bete. Gue khawatir. Rukia dirawat di Divisi 4, kena Senbonzakura."

"Apa??? Si Byakuya nge-Senbonzakura adiknya sendiri???" Aizen melotot.

"Gitu deh," Renji mengangkat bahu. "Lucunya, dia nggak mau si mata segitiga sial itu luka sedikit pun. Aneh banget ya?"

"Makin penasaran aja," kata Aizen. Dia menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya lalu masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam lagi, tempat penjara Divisi 6.

Penjara ini ukurannya besar. Ada besi-besi yang diperkuat dengan partikel roh berjajar menghalangi si tawanan supaya tidak kabur. Di balik barisan besi ini, duduk meringkuk seorang manusia, masih dalam bentuk manusianya, dengan rambut oranye dan bodi yang langsing tapi berotot. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke antara pahanya. Tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat.

Aizen jongkok di dekatnya, kedua tangan meraih besi-besi jeruji. "Hei, Kurosaki-kun, kan? Angkat kepalamu."

"Mau apa lo sama kepala gue?" jawab anak itu kasar, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Aizen membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. "Angkat aja kenapa sih, kepala-oranye?!!"

"Apa sih urusan lo sama gue?!! Bawel banget. Orang-orang dari tadi juga begitu gue suruh pergi pada langsung pergi!" Ichigo membentak, mengangkat mukanya. Dia beradu pandang dengan Aizen, dan seketika itu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di dunia ini.

Aizen tercekat, namun dia berhasil menghilangkan ekspresi kagetnya. Dia menelan ludah tanpa kentara, lalu berdiri. "Ayo, Hinamori-kun," katanya, lalu balik badan.

"Baik, Kapten," angguk Hinamori. Sebenernya dia kesel banget. Udah kemping di halaman Divisi 6, eh, di dalem cuman ngobrolnya segitu aja. Tapi dia nggak bisa protes, daripada dimarahin kaptennya.

Sementara melenggang pergi, otak Aizen yang brilian itu memikirkan sejuta hal.

* * *

DN: Mwahahaha. Akhirnya, fanfic berbahasa Indonesia (lagi). Udah setahun nggak nulis yang berbahasa Indonesia, rasanya jadi aneh buangettt How s it turning out, buddies? Ada humornya nggak nih? Rencananya sih ini fic lucu-lucuan tapi kalo nggak lucu ya entar genre-nya diganti jadi angst aja deh ^^' . Pairingnya agak dirahasiakan, yang jelas yaoi Ichigo. Dan mungkin banyak pairing lain yang muncul.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: OMG! I forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chapter! Well… I only own the twisted plot in this fanfiction and the OOC version of the characters. Disclaimer ini berlaku untuk seluruh cerita ini, dari chapter satu sampai tamat.

**Warning!** Kayaknya ratingnya naik deh di chapter ini. Agak-agak lemon gitu d.b!!! Buat yang nggak suka ama lemon-lemonan, mohon maaf ya… I think you should stop here (or skip the lemon parts). Tapi maaf juga buat yang suka lemon karena lemonnya nggak banyak ^^'. Dan genrenya juga berubah, udah nggak humor lagi ni cerita. If this story meets your expectations and you still like it, then continue liking it! If you don't like it… well… don't flame me. Gw cuma manusia biasa yang mengetik apa yang dikhayalkannya.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Intruders**

Portal itu membuka. Yoruichi berlari masuk lebih dulu, diikuti oleh Ishida, Chad, dan Orihime. Beberapa detik kemudian, si portal langsung menutup. Urahara menghela napas.

"Selamat jalan, para pejuang!"

^o^

Si tampang-monyet itu lebih sering jaga piket dibanding anggota kelompok yang lainnya. Dan dia yang paling membosankan. Selama jam-jam dia berjaga di depan sel Ichigo, dia cuma duduk diam dengan tangan kanan menyangga kepalanya yang bertato, menatap ke langit di luar. Air mukanya tidak bersemangat. Ichigo pun tidak sudi memulai pembicaraan dengannya, apalagi menghiburnya agar tidak terlalu keliatan seperti narapidana yang akan dieksekusi.

Lagipula, ada orang lain yang memang akan segera dieksekusi kalau dia tidak segera keluar dari sel ini. Dari apa yang dikatakan Hanataro, cowok bertampang kayak sel limfosit T-helper (perbandingan yang agak sulit dimengerti) yang super lemah dan merupakan pecundang bahkan di divisi pecundang, Rukia ada di Senzaikyu, sebuah menara putih yang dindingnya berfungsi melemahkan reiatsu. Jaraknya sekitar beberapa puluh kilometer dari kantor Divisi 6, katanya sih bisa ditempuh selama beberapa hari tanpa kendaraan. Dia bisa ke sana dalam sekejap dengan shunpo, tapi dia belum pernah belajar shunpo, dan dia sekarang bahkan masih dalam form manusia.

"Renji, ganti," kata suara dingin yang terdengar aneh.

"Shiftku masih tiga jam lagi, Kapten," kata Renji. "Lagipula, kenapa Kapten ingin berjaga di sini? Sekarang jam satu malam dan orang-orang juga sudah pada tidur."

"Justru karena orang-orang udah tidur, jadi proteksi di tempat ini melemah. Tidurlah Renji, kamu butuh banyak istirahat," kata Byakuya sambil melangkah masuk.

Pada saat itu Renji menguap lebar. "Ya udah kalau Kapten emang mau. Aku mau tidur dulu." Dia menegakkan punggung dan menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sampai terdengar bunyi 'krak'. "Selamat malam, Kapten," katanya sambil menutup pintu. Kok Kapten yang biasanya manis manja itu mendadak jadi dingin dan mengerikan ya? pikirnya sementara kakinya membawanya menjauhi penjara.

Dari balik selnya, Ichigo merasa masalah akan datang. Lelaki dengan model rambut tidak biasa itu berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terlipat dan ekspresi bengis. Dia merogoh sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," gumamnya sambil membuka gembok sel. Dia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam sel yang luas dan diterangi temaram cahaya bulan itu. Setelah di dalam, dia mengunci gembok sel itu lagi. "Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan," dia menghampiri Ichigo yang meringkuk di pojokan.

"Mau apa lo?" tanya Ichigo menantang. Apa orang ini mau mengeksekusi dirinya sekarang juga? Di dalam penjara jelek ini, dengan pedang yang lebih jelek itu, tanpa upacara sama sekali? Diam-diam hatinya berdebar-debar, makin lama makin keras debarannya sehingga tanpa dia sadari, keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya seperti air mata. Byakuya berjongkok di depannya, menatapnya intens. Kapten itu mengeluarkan sedikit reiatsunya sehingga Ichigo yang nggak bisa apa-apa tercekat, tak mampu melakukan apa pun selain balas menatap ke kedalaman mata Byakuya.

Byakuya mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram bahu Ichigo keras.

"Aw! Sakit bego."

"Hmmm..." Byakuya memajukan badannya. Ichigo mundur sampai seluruh punggung dan belakang kepalanya rata dengan tembok.

"Seriusan nih, mau apa sih lo sebenernya?" tanya Ichigo agak tergeragap. "Apaan sih lo deket-deket?!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa tangan Byakuya yang lain menggerayangi sisi tubuhnya, menarik kaosnya ke atas sedikit demi sedikit. Ichigo gemetar merasakan jari-jari yang dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"B-Byakuya… l-l-lo…"

"Ssst… diam," bisik Byakuya di telinga Ichigo. Dia meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Ichigo dan menariknya ke atas kepala si bocah oranye, yang sekarang setengah takut dan setengah terhina.

"Lepass!" sentak Ichigo, mencoba melepaskan diri. Byakuya mengeluarkan sedikit reiatsu lagi sampai Ichigo megap-megap karena sulit bernapas. Ichigo mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya ke kakinya dan mencoba menendang. Satu tendangannya mendarat di selangangkangan Byakuya. Tapi bukannya meringis kesakitan, sang kapten ganteng itu malah keliatan semakin 'buas'. Kedua matanya berpijar bagai kembang api dan bibirnya tertarik ke kiri dan ke kanan membentuk senyum mengerikan.

"Dasar mesum…" dia mendesah, mengabaikan tendangan-tendangan Ichigo dan menarik sleting jins si bocah shinigami. "Baju zaman sekarang agak ribet," keluhnya.

"Oi, elo yang mesum tau nggak!!! Lepasin gue!!!" Ichigo mengayunkan kepalanya ke depan untuk membenturkannya ke jidat Byakuya, tapi Byakuya menghindar dengan mudah.

"Diam Ichigo, nanti yang lain pada denger," kata Byakuya sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Bangsat! Oi, jangan—" Kalimat Ichigo terhenti begitu bibir Byakuya menubruk bibirnya. Dia merasa sesuatu yang panas mendesak bibirnya untuk tetap terbuka. "ERRRRGG!!!" Ichigo mencoba berteriak, tapi Byakuya menguncinya rapat. Kapten itu menahan kedua kaki Ichigo dengan kakinya, lalu duduk di atasnya. Tangan kirinya masih aktif menarik jins Ichigo sampai terbuka.

"Susah harus pakai satu tangan," dia menggumam lagi. Sementara itu, Ichigo, berjuta emosi menggelegak di hatinya sampai termaterialisasikan dalam bentuk cucuran air mata, mencoba mengerahkan seluruh ototnya untuk melawan. Namun badan manusianya menghalanginya. Seandainya dia dalam form shinigami sekarang, dia pasti sudah membelah kapten mesum ini jadi dua, nggak, jadi tiga atau lebih, mungkin.

Tanpa peringatan, Byakuya memutar tubuh Ichigo sampai telungkup di lantai, wajah membentur tagel yang dingin dan hidungnya rasanya mau patah saat dipaksakan supaya bisa rata. Dia merasakan beban berat Byakuya di atasnya dan angin yang dingin dari jendela-jendela yang tak pernah tertutup mengelus tubuhnya lembut. Byakuya sialan itu memilih strategi yang tepat. Posisi ini membuatnya semakin sulit bergerak.

Jins Ichigo ditarik sampai lutut. Dia nggak bisa berteriak minta tolong, dia nggak bisa berteriak sama sekali. Kalau ada orang yang datang dan menemukan dia dan si kapten sial itu dalam kondisi begini…. Dia tidak mau memikirkannya. Sudah terlalu buruk dia dipenjara dan sekarang di-abuse oleh sipir yang sedang piket.

Masih mendudukinya, Byakuya melepaskan kedua tangan Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil posisi push up, mencoba merangkak maju.

"Diam, bocah!" Byakuya mendesis beracun sambil menghantam Ichigo dengan sedikit lagi reiatsu.

"NGGAAAKKK!!!" Ichigo sekarang berteriak, saat dia merasakan sesuatu menekannya. "Lepas, bangsat! Banci! Aw—AAARRRRGH!!!"

^o^

Aizen tersentak bangun. Perasaannya nggak enak. Dia membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, mengundang angin sepoi masuk. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perasaannya masih nggak enak. Jam berapa sih ini… dia mengerling jam beker bundar kuningnya di atas bupet. Jam tiga subuh… masih pagi banget.

Dia memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan jalan-jalan. Rasanya nggak enak aja gitu. Di Soul Society memang jam segini agak dingin. Rasanya ada yang salah. Apa ya…

Aizen melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari komplek Divisi 5. Saat itulah tiba-tiba sebuah komet bersinar terang di langit. Tidak, bukan komet…. Aizen melotot. Sesuatu yang bercahaya itu mengarah ke dalam Seireitei. Kentungan dibunyikan dan terdengar suara panik operator,

"Perhatian, ada penyusup! Perhatian, ada penyusup!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, si komet terbelah jadi empat.

"Perhatian, seluruh kapten berkumpul di ruangan Kapten Komando. Perhatian, seluruh kapten berkumpul di ruangan Kap…"

Aizen bershunpo menuju kantor Yamamoto. Shinigami-shinigami level rendahan keluar dari kamar masing-masing saat mendegar kegaduhan. Para ryoka datang… pasti untuk menyelamatkan teman mereka yang ditawan di sini. Tapi entah kenapa Aizen merasa bukan itu yang masalah yang membuatnya cemas…

Lima menit kemudian, semua kapten sudah ada di kantor si kakek Yamamoto. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, kumis si kakek bergerak-gerak sementara suaranya yang bergetar terdengar di seluruh ruangan,

"Diketahui lewat sensor reiatsu, penyusup ada enam. Dapat dipastikan mereka datang untuk membawa kembali Kurosaki Ichigo. Karena itu, aku ingin Kurosaki Ichigo dipindahkan dari penjara Divisi 6 ke penjara Divisi 1 agar lebih mudah dijaga. Kau mengerti, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Byakuya mengernyit, "Baik, Kapten," jawabnya setengah hati.

"Kapten yang lain siagakan bawahan kalian dan berpatroli, jaga semua lorong rahasia dan jalan masuk, juga tunel-tunel bawah tanah. Mengerti kalian?"

"Siap, Kapten," jawab para kapten kecuali Aizen.

"Maaf, Kapten," katanya, mengacungkan tangan. "Bukannya lebih mudah kalau Kurosaki Ichigo dipindahkan ke Senzaikyu yang proteksinya lebih kuat dibanding penjara divisi biasa?"

"Dan mempermudah para ryoka itu untuk menyelamatkan dia dan Kuchiki Rukia? Kurasa tidak, Kapten Aizen. Silakan kembali ke tempatmu."

Aizen mengangguk. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan bersama kapten-kapten lainnya. Makin nggak beres nih, pikirnya. Tapi ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus.

^o^

"Sepertinya kita cuma berdua, Inoue-san," kata Ishida. "Kita terpisah dari yang la—ada yang datang! Cepat sembunyi!"

"Iya, Ishida-kun. Aduh… aku kejeduk…" jawab Orihime sambil memijat dahinya yang membentur tengkorak Ishida. Tapi begitu dia selesai meringis, dilihatnya Ishida sudah terbaring di balik semak-semak karena kena gegar otak. Ternyata kepalanya Orihime itu keras banget, selama ini Ishida berpikir kepalanya adalah yang paling keras. Kalau ada matematikawan iseng yang membuat grafik hubungan antara tingkat kekerasan kepala dan ranking di sekolah, maka grafiknya akan membentuk garis lurus dengan gradien negatif.

"Maaf Ishida-kun!"

Orihime segera melompat untuk bergabung dengan Ishida yang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berdenyut, tepat saat dua orang shinigami berbelok di ujung jalan ke arah mereka.

"…ya, katanya dia dipindahin ke penjara di Divisi 1, dijaga sama Soutaicho sendiri!"

"Wa… ngeri ya. Pasti para ryoka itu nggak bakal punya kesempatan nyelamatin dia. Keamanannya tingkat tinggi gitu!"

"Iya… dan si Kuchiki juga kan di Senzaikyu… selama ini nggak pernah ada yang berhasil kabur dari sana."

"Udahlah jangan ngomongin itu, ngeri… kita cepet lapor aja sama Kapten, terus makan pagi."

"Iya, ayo!"

Kedua shinigami itu menghilang di ujung jalan yang lain. Ishida dan Orihime saling pandang, lalu saling mengangguk. Ishida membuka sleting tas tangannya, lalu sesuatu melompat keluar.

"Gaaah… akhirnya keluar jugaaa!!" seru Kon.

"Tadi mereka bilang ada yang dipindahkan ke penjara di Divisi 1," kata Ishida, memulai analisis sok kerennya seperti biasa. "Dan Kuchiki-san ada di Senzaikyu. Dari kalimat dua orang itu rasanya yang disebut Divisi 1 dan Senzaikyu adalah dua tempat yang berbeda, dan mereka berpikir kita akan menyelamatkan dua orang yang berada di kedua tempat itu. Kalau Kuchiki-san di Senzaikyu, berarti Kurosaki ada di penjara Divisi 1."

"Wah, Ishida-kun pinterrrr!!!" Orihime menepuk tangan antusias.

Ishida langsung geer dan mencoba menutupi blushingnya dengan mendorong kacamatanya ke atas. "Yah…" gumamnya rendah hati.

"Kon, katanya Kurosaki-kun ada di penjara Divisi 1," kata Orihime pelan-pelan. "Kamu ke sana dan selamatkan dia ya. Nanti kita ngumpul bareng lagi buat menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san."

"Aduh… pekerjaan yang menyebalkan," Kon mengusap peluh fiktif di dahi metaforanya. "Tapi ya udah deh… daripada aku stuck di dalam boneka ini selamanya… Aku emang butuh badan si sok kecakepan itu." Kon melompat keluar, lalu berlari sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Ishida dan Orihime berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Baru setelah mereka berjarak beberapa kilometer, Kon ingat kalau dia nggak tau dimana letak penjara Divisi 1.

^o^

"Hinamori-kun," panggil Aizen. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruangan lalu Hinamori muncul agak megap-megap dari balik pintu gesernya.

"Ya, Kapten Aizen?"

"Hinamori-kun, kita diserang enam ryoka—jangan memotong dulu," tambahnya cepat-cepat saat melihat ekspresi Hinamori yang kaget dan hendak membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. "Kita diserang enam ryoka. Kapten Yamamoto ingin kita bersiaga dan berpatroli. Dengar, bagi anggota divisi kita jadi tim-tim kecil yang terdiri dari empat atau lima orang, terserah. Tolong pimpin pasukan-pasukan kecil ini sampai aku kembali. Ada yang ingin… aku kerjakan. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Hinamori terlalu kaget menerima berita ini, tapi dia segera mengangguk dan mengiyakan kaptennya. Setelah mendapatkan ya-nya, Aizen segera balik badan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Dia bershunpo sampai ke jalan yang menuju area Divisi 6. Dia melambatkan langkah saat melihat Byakuya berjalan memimpin kelompok kecil, kelihatannya agak dongkol. Di belakangnya, dipapah Renji dan seorang cowok anggota Divisi 6 yang bertampang lemah, Ichigo yang keliatannya agak 'sakit'.

"Kenapa dia, Kuchiki?"

"Bukan urusan lo, duh," Byakuya mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Kebanciannya telah kembali.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu waktu aku jenguk dia, dia lumayan enerjik," selidik Aizen.

"Itu kan beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Byakuya pedas. "Kemaren juga dia baik-baik aja. Tadi pagi aja ngedadak pucat gitu, masuk angin kayaknya. Emang jendelanya nggak pada ditutup sih."

Aizen melongokkan kepala ke arah belakang bahu Byakuya. Byakuya jinjit untuk menghalangi Aizen. Aizen memiringkan tubuh ke arah yang lain. Byakuya jinjit mengikuti. Aizen melongokkan kepala dan Byakuya berjinjit. Proses ini terus berulang sampai mereka berdua berkeringat deras. Renji, yang menyaksikan insiden memalukan ini, cuma mengernyit sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ahem, ya udah. Hati-hati, Kuchiki-kun. Siapa tau kelompok kecilmu ini diserang para ryoka itu di perjalanan menuju Divisi 1," kata Aizen sambil membetulkan kerah haorinya, berusaha untuk stay cool and composed di hadapan para anak buah.

"Oke, kamu hati-hati juga, Aizen," jawab Byakuya. Dia mengedik ke arah anak-anak buahnya, lalu mereka melanjutkan langkah. Byakuya memelototi Aizen lurus-lurus sampai pandangan mereka terhalang tembok. Aizen menghela napas. Sudah saatnya menjalankan rencana.

^o^

Yamamoto mengawasi Ichigo digelundungkan ke dalam sel yang gelap dan lembab. Anak itu nggak seperti sekitar dua minggu yang lalu saat dia baru dibawa dari Dunia Manusia. Tidak ada cahaya semangat di kedua matanya yang berwarna teh. Kulitnya nampak kuyu dan kusam. Rambutnya pun sudah tidak semeriah sebelumnya. Sekarang warnanya sudah bergeser dari oranye jadi cokelat kotor. Yamamoto menyuruh anak-anak buahnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah memastikan mereka cuma berdua, Yamamoto berjongkok di depan Ichigo dan mengangkat dagu anak itu.

"Beberapa hari di dalam sel Kapten Kuchiki membuatmu berubah sedrastis ini?" gumamnya.

Ichigo menatapnya kosong. "Pergi," katanya lirih.

Yamamoto menyeringai bengis. "Memangnya kamu pikir setelah akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu di selku, aku mau membiarkanmu begitu saja, heh?!"

Yamamoto mengangkat kaos lusuh Ichigo ke atas, kemudian terkejut, dia menemukan beberapa bintik merah seperti bekas gigitan serangga di mana-mana. Gemetar karena marah, Yamamoto menggeram, "Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini? Siapa hahhh?!!!" Ketika Ichigo nampak tidak berniat menjawab, dengan penuh nafsu Yamamoto melepas kaos itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh menyeberangi ruangan. Ditariknya jins Ichigo sampai lepas, kemudian dia tersentak lagi. "Jadi memang ada yang sudah melakukan ini ya? Lancang… tapi reiatsunya sama sekali tidak terasa… pintar sekali orang ini. Tapi nggak masalah. Aku akan menghapus semua memori tentang bajingan itu. Aku akan menyelubungimu dengan reiatsuku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yamamoto melemparkan janggut panjangnya ke belakang dan melepas ikatan bajunya. Tubuh fisik Ichigo terlalu lemas untuk mendorong kakek binaragawan itu sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain selain pasrah dan mengumpatkan segala makian yang ada di muka bumi dalam hati. Dia cuma bersumpah kalau dia punya kesempatan untuk membuat buku kematian, dia akan memasukkan nama si kakek itu pertama kali.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi kentungan lagi.

"Perhatian, semua tim patroli harap memperketat penjagaan. Atas permintaan Kapten Hitsugaya Toushirou semua kapten agar segera berkumpul. Sekali lagi, perhatian, semua Kapten agar…"

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Soutaicho, Kapten Hitsugaya Toushirou meminta menggunakan kantor pertemuan. Ada masalah mendesak."

"Tch…" Yamamoto membetulkan pakaiannya. Dia keluar dari sel itu. "Tepat waktu banget sih si bocah sok tau itu…" gerutunya. Dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang terengah. "Tunggu sebentar, oke?" Kemudian dia keluar dari ruang penjara.

Ichigo merangkak untuk mengambil kaos dan jinsnya dan mengenakannya kembali. Nasib amat. Hampir saja dia diperkosa lagi. Kenapa badan fisik ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun di sini ya? Apa karena substansinya beda dengan tubuh roh-roh yang lain - yang notabene terdiri dari partikel spirit - sehingga membuatnya sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan? Atau karena dia memang lemah?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka kembali dan seleret cahaya kekuningan memasuki ruangan gelap gulita itu. Ichigo memicingkan mata. Hatinya kebat-kebit. Jangan bilang kakek tua itu sudah kembali…. Tapi masa sih baru keluar tiga detik udah balik lagi?

"Sepertinya mereka melakukan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan," kata siluet seseorang. Dia membungkuk untuk menaruh sesuatu yang bergerak di lantai. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan bebas sebentar lagi, Kurosaki-kun." Kemudian, tanpa memperlihatkan identitasnya sedikit pun, orang itu menutup pintu dan Ichigo kembali ke kegelapan.

^o^

DN: Saved by the devil. Jadi dark gini ceritanya…

Buat yang agak bingung:

1. Di anime (kalo ga salah) Aizen manggil Hinamori emang pake -kun

2. Si Renji juga manggil Aizen pake -san

3. Ichigo dibawa ke Soul Society dengan badannya, bukan rohnya doang.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: College is sure tough! I barely have time to post this... Humor is back (meskipun ga bisa dibilang lucu juga), smut scenes are not around. Feels good to write a 'normal' fic. Phew.

**Chapter 3  
Escape!**

Semua kapten minus Unohana, Aizen, dan Ukitake berhimpun dengan Yamamoto sebagai pusatnya. Tepat di depan Yamamoto, kapten terpendek (termuda) yang pernah ada berdiri gemetar karena shock. Wajahnya pucat sampai hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Ada apa, Kapten Hitsugaya?" tanya Yamamoto, jelas banget dari suaranya kalau dia lagi bete.

"Kapten Aizen… sudah tewas," jawab Hitsugaya dengan suara bergetar. Efeknya langsung terasa di ruang pertemuan itu. Kyouraku dan Komamura menarik napas tajam. Soi Fong nampak meragukan. Gin tetap tersenyum. Tousen, Byakuya, dan Kenpachi tetap tenang, nggak begitu peduli. Kurotsuchi mengikik di ujung barisan. Rupanya dia sedang memikirkan objek percobaannya dan bukannya berkonsentrasi pada kabar yang dibawa Hitsugaya. Well, kalau ada penelitian menarik yang sedang dilakukan, apalah artinya berita kematian seorang kapten?

"Kau yakin, Kapten Hitsugaya?" tanya Soi Fong sangsi. "Awas lo kalo bohong!" ancamnya.

"Sumpah, aku lihat sendiri mayatnya, ngegantung di tembok pake pedang gitu!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengacungkan jari-jarinya yang membentuk huruf V. "Tadi aku lagi jalan-jalan tiba-tiba denger Hinamori teriak kenceng banget. Pas aku samperin… ternyata… Aizen sudah…" suara Hitsugaya melemah lalu menghilang.

"Jadi begitu sebabnya, kenapa Kapten Unohana nggak di sini?" kata Kyouraku. "Beliau lagi mengotopsi mayat Aizen?"

"Benar," Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Yamamoto menghela napas. Masalah datang bertubi-tubi, dan dia nggak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan caranya. Kalau dia main bikin keputusan, ketahuan dong semua—

"Ehem," Yamamoto berdehem. "Kalau begitu, ini serius sekali. Mungkin para ryoka itu yang membunuh salah satu kapten kita. Dengan begitu, aku ingin kalian semua meneruskan berjaga dan bunuh sebanyak mungkin penyusup. Bagi yang menangkap atau membunuh paling banyak, aku akan memberikan hadiah. Sementara kalian berkeliaran di seputar Seireitei, aku akan menjaga kedua tahanan paling penting kita. Kalian mengerti?"

Semua kapten yang hadir menjawab serempak, "Mengerti, Kapten."

"Baik. Lanjutkan pengawasan."

Mereka semua bubar.

"Semua ini jadi makin pelik," komentar Kyouraku sambil keluar dari ruangan paling dulu, merangkul bahu Hitsugaya. Dia tau Hitsugaya suka banget sama Aizen. Waktu masih baru-baru jadi shinigami, Hitsugaya sering main ke rumahnya Aizen untuk makan semangka atau membaca bersama. "Tabah ya, Hitsugaya-kun. Bagaimana kabar Hinamori-chan?"

"Dia shock berat. Sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit dan diberi obat penenang," jawab Hitsugaya.

^o^

"Akhirnya… gue dapetin badan ini juga…" kata Kon senang. "Tapi kok kayaknya ada yang aneh ya, Ichigo. Badan gue sakit-sakit…"

"Gue…" Ichigo membuka mulut, hendak menjawab. Namun tiba-tiba dia ingat semua kejadian memalukan yang menimpanya, dan dia jadi nggak bisa bercerita lagi. "Udahlah, pokonya lo jaga badan gue baik-baik, kalo bisa hindari para shinigami sebisa mungkin, terutama yang pake haori atau armband. Terutama yang jenggotan panjang banget sama yang pake scarf. Mereka bahaya banget."

"Oke. Jenggot panjang dan scarf," kata Kon sambil pasang tampang mengingat, padahal dia punya short term memory lost. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi gue dianter ama orang pake haori, tampangnya baik banget, pake kacamata, kalo nggak salah di haorinya ada angka lima gitu."

"Kapten Aizen?" tebak Ichigo. Seingatnya yang pake haori, tampang baik hati, punya logo angka lima, ya cuma Aizen. "Lo dianter sama Kapten Aizen ke sini?"

"Tauk, gak kenalan sih tadi. Emang siapa dia?"

"Nggak…" Ichigo memalingkan muka. Kon menyipitkan mata. Ini cuma perasaannya, ilusi cahaya, atau memang bocah shinigami ini wajahnya memerah?

"Terus, kita pisah jalan nih mulai dari sini?" tanya Kon, berbaik hati mengalihkan topik.

"Iya," Ichigo segera menyambar perubahan topik ini. "Gue mau langsung ke Senzaikyu, ke tempat Rukia. Elo cari temen-temen yang lain: Inoue, Ishida, Chad, dan siapa pun yang tadi lo sebut. Paham? Pokonya jangan cari masalah."

"Oke. Lo kenal gue kan?" Kon nyengir. "Gue pergi duluan!!"

Membawa badan fisik Ichigo, Kon berlari duluan keluar dari penjara. Menghela napas, Ichigo menatap jalan lurus di depannya, lalu dia menjejakkan kaki kuat-kuat ke tanah, dan melesat. Lho… ternyata gue emang bisa shunpo, pikirnya kegirangan.

^o^

Yamamoto ngedumel. Huh, cuman si cupu Aizen yang mati sibuknya kayak gue yang mati aja, pikirnya. Dia melenggang santai menuju penjara bawah tanah dimana tawanan kesayangannya dia pikir sedang menunggunya dengan setia.

Namun pintu menuju penjara telah terbuka dan tidak ada satu pun penjaga berdiri di sana. Perasaannya nggak enak.

Yamamoto masuk. Hem? Kok nggak ada? Apa mata gue mendadak rabun yah? Dia menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Ichigo masih tak kelihatan dimana pun. Dia pun mengambil langkah terakhir, menyalakan lentera. Ruangan penjara bawah tanah pun dibanjiri cahaya hangat kekuningan.

Gak ada! Bocah oranye itu nggak ada!!!

Gemetar karena marah, Yamamoto keluar lagi dari penjara. Sial, meleng sedikit aja tuh anak udah melarikan diri. Ini skenario terburuk. Yamamoto menggumam-gumam sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruangan broadcast. Kalau anak itu berhasil kabur dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya, mereka akan segera menyelamatkan adiknya si Kuchiki dan kabur ke dunia manusia. Dengan begitu hilanglah kesempatan Yamamoto menahan Ichigo di Soul Society selamanya. Kemungkinan mereka sembunyi dengan bantuan Urahara. Bijaksananya sih si Urahara ditangkap aja sekarang, tapi bajingan itu punya IQ ngalahin si Kid di Conan, dia pasti bisa kabur juga. Bahkan pada saat begini pasti dia udah merencanakan sesuatu. Sial, sial, sial…

Tanpa terasa, dia sudah tiba di departemen broadcasting Divisi 12. Dia menendang pintu sampai terbuka, membuat si operator dan penyiar yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak sampai semeter.

"Pinjam micnya," gerutu Yamamoto. Shinigami berbentuk tak jelas hasil kreativitas Kapten Bertopeng Kurotsuchi (waktu masih hidup Kurotsuchi penggemar berat Kamen Rider, jadi dia suka sok jadi pahlawan bertopeng gitu. Dia nggak terima kalo nggak disapa Kamen-taichou Kurotsuchi sama anak-anak buahnya) segera minggat dari tempatnya, takut dilibas oleh reiatsu Yamamoto. Yamamoto mengetuk-ngetuk mic sebentar, lalu bicara, "Emergensi. Tahanan Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil kabur. Tangkap dia apapun yang terjadi. Aku ingin semua shinigami mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menangkapnya!"

^o^

Renji langsung terbangun dari tidur siangnya (lho, kondisi siaga satu masih bisa tidur? Yah… kan capek abis begadang). Apa? Dia berhasil kabur? Nggak bisa dibiarkan… nanti dia akan menyelamatkan Rukia dan membawa Rukia ke Dunia Manusia. Rukia nggak bakal pernah balik lagi ke Soul Society dan si mata segitiga itu akan jadi satu-satunya pahlawan bagi Rukia selamanya! Nggak bisa dibiarkan! Renji kontan buru-buru keluar dari kantornya. Di luar kantor, dia ketemu dengan kaptennya.

"Lo denger perintahnya kan Renji?" kata Byakuya. "Tangkep dia, tapi jangan kasih ke Yamamoto."

"Hah? Kenapa nggak gue bunuh aja langsung bos?" tanya Renji keheranan.

"JANGAN!!!" Byakuya melotot. Renji menutup kuping. "Pokonya… lo nurut ama gue aja deh. Bos lo kan gue!"

Renji mengangguk pasrah. Maunya dia sih si Ichigo langsung mati aja. "Ya udah deh…"

Renji meluncur di atas atap-atap perkantoran Seireitei, kedua matanya dikonsentrasikan untuk menemukan sesosok kepala oranye. Tiba-tiba, di lapangan menuju Senzaikyu, dia melihat si mata segitiga itu sedang melenggang santai dengan satu tangan di dalam saku celana. Santai banget dia! pikir Renji. Dia pun mendarat di dekat tangga dengan bunyi gedebuk mengerikan (rupanya salah mendarat, harusnya kaki dulu ini malah jatuh bebas dengan kepala lebih dulu, maklum, massa jenis kepalanya lebih besar daripada badannya). Si mata segitiga berbalik dengan kaget.

"Khieeee?!!" latahnya Kon kambuh.

Renji mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan darah yang membuat tato di jidatnya jadi merah. Dia menghunus pedangnya ke arah tubuh manusia Ichigo.

"Cabut pedangmu dan kita akhiri semua di sini sekarang juga, shinigami gadungan!" kata Renji.

Kon menelan ludah. Mampus. Orang ini kayaknya kuat. Dia mundur perlahan-lahan, keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya.

Sementara itu, kegirangan setelah tau dia ternyata bisa shunpo, Ichigo yang asli malah lari kebablasan sehingga dia sampai ke bagian tengah Seireitei, melenceng beberapa ratus kilometer dari Senzaikyu yang menjadi tujuannya semula. Dia baru nyadar setelah beberapa menit bersprint ala shinigami, dia noleh ke belakang dan sadar dia malah menjauhi si menara putih. Mengeluh merutuki diri, dia bersiap balik badan.

"Hey, hey… main nyelonong aja ke markas orang. Dateng ga permisi, pergi ga permisi juga. Ampun deh, nggak punya sopan santun banget sih," kata sebuah suara feminin.

Ichigo menoleh. Seorang cowok dengan rambut dibob pendek dan sesuatu… yang aneh… di alis dan bulu matanya berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah yang dikiranya pasti anggun. Tunggu… dia cowok apa bukan ya? Kok kayaknya di Soul Society ini banyak banci???

"Apa-apaan sih tampang berkerut sok pinter itu? Aku nggak suka deh," cowok berambut bob itu mengibaskan tangannya. Ternyata dia banci betulan. "Ikkaku, abisin dia, cepetann! Aku sebel ama muka jijiknya."

"Nggak disuruh juga pasti gue abisin dia," kata satu suara yang lebih maskulin, dan cowok tak berambut muncul entah darimana. Dia berdiri di depan si cowok berambut bob, menghadap Ichigo, yang sudah melepas perban di pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah si botak. Dia dan si botak bersitatap selama beberapa saat.

Dia menatap Ichigo nyureng dengan tangan ditaruh di alisnya yang tipis seolah-olah lagi memantau sesuatu yang penting dari jarak jauh. Detik-detik berlalu dan Ichigo nyaris tertidur karena kebosanan menunggu serangan yang tak pernah datang. Dia balas memelototi Ikkaku si botak, tapi sepasang mata itu nampak tidak berjiwa, seolah-olah raganya ada di sini dan rohnya melayang entah ke mana (perumpamaannya agak susah soalnya di Soul Society cuma ada roh dan nggak ada raga).

"Eh…" Ichigo menurunkan pedangnya. Satu tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala. "Gue… gue pergi dulu yah. Dah…" Lalu dia berbalik pergi. Yumichika menjerit.

"AARGH! IKKAKU DASAR BOTAKKK!!! Kenapa lo diem aja, dia kabur tau!!"

Setelah selewat dua detakan jantung, Ikkaku tersadar dan tiba-tiba hidungnya mengucurkan darah. Yumichika menatapnya terpaku. Yumichika mencengkeram kedua bahu Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku, jangan-jangan dia pengguna kidou yang nggak kelihatan? Kamu dikidounya sampai mengalami pendarahan??? Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan bunga-bunga—yang selalu dikatakannya didapatnya dari Yumichika sebagai hadiah ulang tahun—dari lengan bajunya dan menyumpalkannya ke hidung. Wajahnya merona. "Eng… nggak kok, dia nggak ngapa-ngapain…"

Yumichika mengerutkan dahi.

Balik lagi ke tempat Kon dan Renji, yang secara dodolnya nggak menyadari kalau reiatsu Kon dan Ichigo beda total.

"Gyaaa!!! Ampun! Ampun!! Jangan bunuh!!!" Kon menjerit-jerit ketakutan sambil dengan lincah gemulai menghindari serangan-serangan Zabimaru.

"Jangan lari kau pengecut!!!" teriak Renji, frustasi karena nggak satu pun serangannya mengenai Kon.

"Jangan bunuh guee!! Gue bukan Ichigo! Gue bukan Ichigoooo!!!"

"Emangnya lo pikir gue bodoh sampe harus percaya omong kosong lo?"

Iya, bodoh banget tau, boke, kata Kon dalam hati.

Balik lagi ke Ichigo, yang udah sampai di puncak tangga seribu menuju Senzaikyu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menekannya dari atas. Dia mengangkat kepala. Seorang—seekor? Sekepala? Sebuah?—monster melompat turun dari atas bangunan yang tinggi banget. Rambutnya jocong-jocong kayak biji kedondong dan dengan rajin dia telah memasang bel di setiap ujung jocongan rambutnya. Sebelah matanya tertutup eyepatch, sebelahnya lagi cuma berupa celah yang memisahkan sebuah garis vertikal. Dia menyeringai mengerikan ke arah Ichigo.

"Hem… baru aja gue dapet kabar dari Yumichika, katanya orang yang rambutnya oranye udah bikin Ikkaku sampe mimisan tanpa melakukan apa-apa," kata monster itu. "Bagus… akhirnya ada juga orang yang kuat. Ayo, lawan gue, mata segitiga! Gue Zaraki Kenpachi, kapten Divisi 11."

Ichigo meraba kedua matanya sebelum dia membuka perban Zangetsu. Kok semua orang bilang matanya segitiga sih? Bahkan Chad juga pernah mengatainya begitu.

Karena sibuk memeriksa apakah matanya segitiga atau enggak, Ichigo nggak sadar Kenpachi sudah berlari maju menyerangnya. Dia terkesiap lalu buru-buru mundur dan menahan ayunan pedang Kenpachi yang bergerigi. Seperti saat pedangnya Shishio Makoto beradu dengan pedang Himura Kenshin, percikan api muncul saat bagian pedang Kepachi yang bergerigi beradu dengan bagian tajam Zangetsu. Ichigo memperkuat pendiriannya dengan menjejak tanah kuat-kuat, tapi berat Kenpachi ditambah pedangnya dikali kecepatan yang nggak bisa diukur dengan spidometer membuat momentumnya sulit ditahan Ichigo. Dalam seketika Ichigo terpelanting dan kepalanya membentur dinding di belakangnya dengan bunyi duak yang nggak keren.

"Aduhh… sakit…" keluhnya.

"Uwaaa… Ken-chan," sesosok makhluk pink mungil melompat keluar dari punggung Kenpachi. "Kamu mukulnya kekencengan! Liat tuh Ichi-chan jadi sakit kepala!"

"S'bodo amat," jawab monster gede itu. "Dia sakit kepala bukan karena gue, tapi karena kejeduk."

"Bener juga sih."

"Pergi sana lo, jangan ganggu gue. Buset… badan lo kecil tapi kok berat banget?"

Ichigo sweatdrop melihat pasangan aneh itu. Ya iyalah berat, orang si anak pink gelantungan di rambutnya Kenpachi!

"Nah, gimana, Kurosaki Ichigo? Keren kan pedang gue?" kata Kenpachi sambil ketawa keras-keras. "Waktu masih muda gue pernah ke neraka, dan ketemu Mbah Shishio. Gue diajarin jurus ini sama dia. Wahahahaha!!!"

Ternyata dia emang nyontek pedangnya Shishio, batin Ichigo.

"Berdiri lo, kepala wortel, lawan gue sampai mati! Buhahaha…"

Si Kenpachi ini jangan-jangan nenek moyangnya Don Kanonji? Tapi itu nggak penting, yang penting kalahkan dulu monster ini supaya bisa menyelamatkan Rukia. Ichigo menampar wajahnya keras-keras, lalu menerjang Kenpachi. Kenpachi pasang kuda-kuda, siap menerima serangan apa pun yang akan dilancarkan Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo kesandung batu yang nggak tau kenapa kok ada di situ.

"Uwaaa!!!" Ichigo melayang di udara. Karena tadi dia bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia melayang cukup tinggi juga… dan mendarat di tangan Kenpachi… dan Ichigo merasa lebih baik dia jatuh ke lantai batu ini daripada ke badannya Kenpachi karena Kenpachi KERAS BANGET kayak tembok yang rasio semen-pasirnya satu banding tiga.

"Heh… lo ternyata ceroboh juga," komentar Kenpachi. Ichigo mengangkat muka, dan menarik napas tajam, kaget karena ternyata muka Kenpachi yang lebar kayak martabak keju itu cuma lima senti dari mukanya.

"Waaa!!!" Ichigo memekik, mendorong Kenpachi supaya menjauh. Tapi Kenpachi malah melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Ichigo erat-erat. Lho?

Teror segera mengisi benak Ichigo, mengingatkannya pada kejadian traumatik tadi malam. Nggak bisa, ini nggak boleh terjadi (lagi)! Ichigo meronta, tapi Kenpachi memang tembok satu banding tiga (pelajaran anak teknik sipil), pake semen XXX lagi (merek disamarkan). Ichigo mendorong, menggigit, memukul, mencakar, mencubit, tapi tak satu pun usahanya berhasil. Akhirnya dia ingat adegan saat cewek-cewek disekuhara di dorama-dorama yang biasa ditontonnya bareng Yuzu.

Ichigo memutar tangan kanannya sampai ke belakang banget, lalu menghantamkan telapaknya ke wajah Kenpachi. Kenpachi bengong, dan kekuatan tangannya mengendur!!! Ichigo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Setelah beberapa meter, dia menoleh, dan Kenpachi masih bengong di tempatnya. Hiii… serem banget kalo harus disekuhara sama orang kayak gitu… Ichigo merinding, terus berlari.

Yachiru mendekati Kenpachi dengan wajah serius. "Kamu kenapa, Ken-chan?"

"Gue… ditampar…"

Kening Yachiru berkerut makin dalam sehingga sesaat mukanya mirip neneknya Shampoo yang keriput-keriput itu. Nggak mengerti. "Hm?"

"Tadi, waktu gue menangkap dia pas dia jatuh… tiba-tiba rasanya gue pingin…" Lalu darah mengucur deras dari hidung Kenpachi… dan dia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri…

"Ken-chaaaaan!!!" Yachiru berteriak.

^o^

Yak, segitu aja chapter 3-nya. Kalo ditambahin jadi kepanjangan. So, has anyone guessed why the title is 'Pheromenalia Superior'? Who will be the prince in shining armor for Ichigo?

Jadi, fic ini sebaiknya genrenya apa yah? *bingung*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm just trying to ruin Kubo Tite's masterpiece as chaotic as possible, okay?! Gw baru tau ternyata disclaimer harus dicantumin di tiap chapter. I mean, I thought typing it once is enough as long as the diclaimer comprises all the contents of the story. Yah, semacam menghemat tenaga gitu, kan ga usah ngetik berulang-ulang. Apalagi kalo disclaimernya sama di tiap chapter, kan bosen… (bosen ngetiknya) ^^'. And I thought no one would care about me so much as to reminding me to write the disclaimer… Tapi penjiplakan is a crime… so I made a mental note to always type the disclaimer at every chap. Makasih ya buat yang udah ngingetin.

**Chapter 4**

**Decision**

Rukia memejamkan mata. Jikalau ini memang yang seharusnya terjadi, maka tak apalah dia dibunuh di tiang gantungan ini asalkan Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya dibebaskan dan dibiarkan kembali ke dunia manusia dengan selamat. Tak ada yang mampu menggoyahkan keteguhan hati Rukia saat ini. Dia bisa mendengar gemuruh Soukyoku beberapa meter darinya, dan panasnya yang membuat darah mendidih. Cuma beberapa kapten yang menghadiri seremoni eksekusi mati Rukia, dan di antaranya Byakuya tidak hadir. Hanya ini yang membuat Rukia sedih. Apakah kakaknya sebegitu jijiknya padanya sampai tidak mau melihatnya dihukum mati?

Rukia menghitung dalam hati, menunggu saat Soukyoku ditebaskan ke tubuhnya.

Dia menghitung dan menghitung.

Tapi gemuruh Soukyoku malah menghilang! Dia membuka mata pelan-pelan.

"Oi, Rukia!" kata suara yang dikenalnya. Pemilik suara itu tersenyum cerah ke arah Rukia, yang melotot kaget, bibir mangap mengeluarkan busa…

"I… Ichigo… bagaimana…"

"Penjelasannya nanti aja. Kita kabur dulu!" Ichigo mengambil posisi memanggul Rukia di bahu.

"Dia si penjahat," seru Soi Fong. "Kalian, tangkap dia!" perintahnya pada Omaeda, Sasakibe, dan Isane.

Ketiga fukutaicho itu mengangguk spontan dan bergerak serempak untuk menahan Ichigo. Tapi mereka bukan apa-apa buat Ichigo, yang setelah pertemuannya dengan Kenpachi didatangi Zangetsu yang menjelaskan caranya mendapatkan bankai (gampang banget si Ichigo dapet bankainya). Mereka langsung terlempar ke antah berantah bahkan sebelum ichigo menyentuh mereka. Soi Fong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tau kalo dia nggak bisa mengalahkan reiatsu Ichigo tanpa merelease bankainya. Lagian kapten-kapten lain pada kemana sih? Kok cuma dia sendiri yang sengaja datang untuk melihat eksekusi? Yang lain cuman ngirim wakil-wakilnya…

"Tungguuuu!!!" seseorang berteriak dari balik pepohonan. Kuchiki Byakuya muncul terengah-engah, diikuti Renji yang mengepit Kon. "Ha! Kudapatkan kau, kepala wortel. Gue balikin lo ke penjara gue!"

"Rukia!" panggil Renji. "Cepat kemari Rukia!"

"Renji!!"

"Berhenti di sutu Renji," kata Byakuya. "Kita tangkap pelaku kriminal dulu!"

"Tidak secepat itu, Kuchiki Byakuya!" kata Yamamoto, tiba-tiba muncul sudah dalam kondisi shikai. Dia sengaja melepas baju atasannya supaya bisa pamer otot-ototnya yang nyaingin Ade Rai itu. "Aku yang akan menangkapnya."

"Nggak usah, Soutaicho, biar aku aja, Soutaicho diam aja di pinggir."

"Kamu berani melanggar perintahku, Kuchiki?"

Byakuya mengkeret sedikit. "Nggak gitu, Bos, tapi dia kan cuman penjahat kelas teri, biar aku aja…"

"Nggak bisa, gue yang akan menangkap dia."

"Gue aja, Bos, Bos cukup muncul di akhir aja…"

"Enak aja lo, gue pahlawan Soul Society tau!"

"Justru itu, biasanya…"

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Kon, dan semua kapten dan wakil kapten yang hadir di tempat eksekusi itu melongo melihat Byakuya dan Yamamoto cekcok.

"Wahahaha, kita akan menangkap Ichigo? Gue ikutan!!!" Kenpachi tiba-tiba muncul diikuti Ikkaku.

"Diam kalian semua!" bentak Yamamoto. "Gue yang…"

"Gue!" Byakuya nggak mau kalah.

"Daripada ribut-ribut, mending gue maju duluan," kata Kenpachi sambil melompat maju.

"Argh, gawat!!" Byakuya tercekat, lalu buru-buru menghalangi Kenpachi. Tapi dia malah terpelanting begitu bertabrakan dengan tubuh Kenpachi.

"Lo milik gue, Cantik!" Kenpachi tersenyum lebar. Ichigo menelan ludah. Kenpachi mngayun pedang.

Trang!! Ditahan pedangnya Yamamoto.

"Dia milikku, Kenpachi!"

"Milikku!!!" teriak Byakuya dari pinggir sambil mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Sori Soutaicho, tapi soal yang satu ini gue nggak mau menyerah," kata Kenpachi nekat.

"Gue juga," sambung Ikkaku. "Bankai! Ryuumon Houzukimaru!!!"

"Apa, si botak itu punya bankai?" kata Soi Fong terperangah.

"Emangnya kenapa?!" bentak Ikkaku marah, lalu mulai menyerang Soi Fong. Soi Fong yang bingung terpaksa kabur.

Ichigo cengok melihat kapten-kapten yang ingin menangkapnya pada sibuk berantem sendiri. Dia mundur-mundur sedikit sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia, berniat langsung kabur aja. Tapi tiba-tiba Renji sudah ada di belakangnya, masih mengepit Kon.

"Mau kemana kau, Ichigo?"

"Mau kabur lah," jawab Ichigo dengan nada seolah sudah pasti.

"Lepasin Rukia dan gue nggak akan mengejar lo."

"Nggak mau, ntar kalo Rukia gue lepasin malah lo masukin penjara lagi."

"Nggak bakalan, sumpah."

"Gue nggak percaya ama muka lo," kata Ichigo sangsi. "Muka lo cabul sih."

"Enak aja lo. Sumpah, Ichi, dia nggak bakal gue balikin ke penjara. Lo percaya gue kan Rukia?" kata Renji merayu.

Ehh… Rukia malah geleng-geleng kepala. "Alis kamu aneh sih, Renji."

"Alasan macam apa ituuu?! Ya udah, karena kamu tidak percaya padaku lagi, tak ada artinya aku hidup… aku akan bunuh diri!" ancam Renji.

"Eeh, Renji, jangan bunuh diri!" seru Rukia cepat. Dia melepaskan diri dari Ichigo dan menubruk Renji, niatnya sih mau memeluk, tapi karena saat itu Renji ada di pinggir bukit Soukyoku, tubrukan Rukia malah membuat mereka berdua terhempas…

"Goblok lo Rukia!" bentak Renji sementara mereka berdua melayang turun.

Ichigo sweat drop, tapi nggak lama karena tiba-tiba Rukia melayang naik lagi, bersama Renji yang berlumuran darah. Di belakang mereka, Aizen dan dua kroninya tersenyum simpul.

Kapten-kapten yang lain pada melongo melihat Aizen muncul.

"Kapten Aizen, bukannya kau sudah mati?" kata Yamamoto.

"Nggak juga ah," kata Aizen ringan. Tepat saat itu Hitsugaya, Unohana, Ukitake, dan kapten lainnya yang tadi nggak ada berdatangan.

"Dia pengkhianat," kata Unohana. "Mayat yang kuotopsi ternyata palsu. Begitu aku belek perutnya tiba-tiba muncul ini," dia melempar sesuatu ke kaki Yamamoto. Ternyata itu adalah karet busa dengan tulisan… 'KASIAN DEH LO KETIPU!'.

Yamamoto meraih busa itu, kepalanya bergetar marah. Gara-gara kebohongan ini tawanannya jadi punya waktu untuk kabur. Aizen sialan, pikirnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Aizennn!!!" teriak Yamamoto, terus dia mengangkat zanpakutonya.

Trang! Pedang Yamamoto ditahan oleh… pedangnya Ichigo!!

"Ichigo, kamu ngapain?" seru Ishida, mendadak dateng bersama Orihime, Chad, seekor kucing, dan orang gendut yang mukanya jelek.

"Kapten Aizen… telah menyelamatkanku," kata Ichigo. "Dia mengantar Kon ke penjara sehingga aku bisa berubah jadi shinigami!"

Yang lain semua terperangah.

"Jadi begitu, kamu akan melawan Soul Society?" kata Yamamoto.

"Iya!"

"Hmph. Kalau aku nggak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka orang lain pun nggak bisa! Heyaaaa!!!"

"UORYAAA!!!" balas Ichigo.

Tapi kali ini pedang mereka tidak beradu, keduanya ditahan Aizen!

"Ai… Aizen-san…" Ichigo tergeragap.

"Benar, aku telah membohongi kalian semua," kata Aizen lantang. Semua diam mendengarkan. "Sebenarnya… aku adalah utusan raja. Aku adalah anggota badan intelijen raja yang diutus untuk menyelidiki kredibilitas Kapten Yamamoto, karena selama seribu tahun terakhir telah terjadi banyak insiden dalam tubuh Soul Society." Aizen merogoh ke dalam haorinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu mirip tanda pengenal FBI."Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, aku menangkapmu atas tuduhan melakukan penyiksaan tanpa alasan, pembunuhan anggota Ruang 46, perampokan di rumah Kuchiki—"

"Jadi yang selama ini nyolongin ikan koi gue itu Kapten Yamamoto?!" seru Byakuya, terhenyak.

"Oh, kalo itu aku," kata Yachiru dari punggung Kenpachi.

"—dan pencabulan terhadap ratusan shinigami. Menyerahlah, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto komat-kamit. "Hu, kau pikir aku mau menyerah begitu saja?" Dia bershunpo segera.

"Gin!" perintah Aizen.

"Dengan senang hati. Bunuh dia, Shinsou!" kata Gin, lalu Shinsounya memanjang ke arah Yamamoto. Yamamoto mengelak dengan satu tangkisan ringan. Gin tersenyum lebar. "Pertunjukan dimulai!" katanya ceria, sementara Tousen merelease Enma Kourogi-nya. Yamamoto segera diliputi kantung hitam, yang segera dirobeknya dengan mudah… namun begitu dia keluar dari kantungnya Tousen, dia malah melihat pemandangan yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hipnotis mutlak," kata Aizen, "adalah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Dalam ketidaknyataan ini kau akan habis, Yamamoto! Wahahahahaha!!!"

^o^

[seminggu setelah penangkapan Yamamoto]

Soul Society kembali damai. Aizen, Gin, dan Tousen segera mengepak barang-barang mereka karena misi mereka di Seireitei sudah selesai. Ternyata selama ini mereka bertiga telah melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Yamamoto dan kesulitan mendapatkan bukti, sampe butuh seratus tahun penuh untuk akhirnya permohonan penangkapan Yamamoto disetujui.

"Kapten, ada yang ingin bertemu Kapten," kata Hinamori dari balik pintu shoji.

"Kan aku sekarang udah bukan kaptenmu lagi, panggil Aizen aja," kata Aizen baik hati. "Siapa yang mau ketemu?"

Hinamori menggeser pintu dan nampaklah shinigami berambut oranye dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Wah, kejutan besar, Kurosaki-kun. Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku mau berterima kasih," kata Ichigo.

"Soal?"

"Ngirim si Kon ke penjara."

"No problemo lah…" Aizen mengibaskan tangannya.

"Terus…" Ichigo menelan ludah, "kalau Aizen-san balik ke dimensi raja, apa kita nggak bakal bertemu lagi?"

Aizen mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa? Kamu bakal kangen yah?"

Muka Ichigo memerah sampai semerah udang merah (pokonya merah banget). Aizen tergelak. Dia melangkah mendekati Ichigo, lalu menarik shinigami muda itu ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dia berbisik, "Kalo kangen nanti sebut namaku tiga kali, aku pasti dateng."

"E… emangnya Candyman?!" kata Ichigo. Aizen tertawa lagi.

"Heya… Aizen," panggil Gin yang tiba-tiba dateng dan merusak suasana. "Portalnya udah dibuka tuh, buruan dong, pacarannya nanti aja, kita harus lapor ke—" Aizen menendang ransel di dekat kakinya sampai tepat mengenai muka Gin. "Aduh, sakit tau! Maaf deh, udah ngeganggu. Sapa suruh pintunya nggak ditutup?!" Gin cemberut, lalu balik badan dan menutup pintu, membiarkan Aizen dan Ichigo berbagi detik-detik terakhir mereka dalam kedamaian.

^o^

DN: Fiuh. Beres juga fic ini. Last chapter ini gaje banget, dan menyimpang abis-abisan dari chapter pertama. Tentang judul:

pheromenalia: diambil dari kata pheromone

superior: diambil dari kata super.

Jadi maksudnya, Ichigo itu orang dengan pheromone super yang bisa membuat cowok-cowok jatuh cinta XD.

Ohya, kalo Aizen nggak jahat, terus kenapa Renji balik ke Soukyoku Hill berlumuran darah ya?


End file.
